nindo_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiyori Yamanaka
Background Hiyori is the 4th child of Seiichi Uchiha and Sayuri Yamanaka being, along with her twin Yukio, the youngest child of the family. Her mother is a very skilled kunoichi of the Leaf, belonging to the Yamanaka clan, while her father belongs to the Uchiha clan, being a higher ranked shinobi than her mother. Due to Seiichi being a kind man and not very attached by his clan, after marrying Sayuri, they lived under the Yamanaka name, far away from Uchiha's hatred. All their 5 children were raised knowing about both their parents clans as well as thier traditions. As Hiyori and Yukio started to grow up and wander through the village, Yukio was telling proudly here and there that he belongs to the Uchiha clan while Hiyori didn't even care. This made their father to resume the relations with his clan. The older girl, Sanae is very talented on performing the Yamanaka's jutsus being very proud of it at the same time and chalenging her younger sister each and every time when had a chance to prove herself that she is the better one, while Hiyori's older brothers, Hideaki and Iwao, weren't able to learn "mind techniques" nor awaken the dojutsu of the Uchiha Clan. Insted, they were suprisingly good at taijutsu and due to the small difference between their ages (1 year) they were spending most of their time training together. Living in a small house, Hiyori has had to share the room with her sister. Even if being the older one, Sanae was never complaining because of the lack of space, while Hiyori divided the room in two using a curtain as soon as she couldn't sneak outside without being noticed by her older sister. Yukio, the twin brother of Hiyori was in fact adopted from the hospital, after he lost both his parents. Hiyori was adopted from Sayuri's cousin who wanted to give up on her recently born child. Sayuri and Seiichi decided to adopte the both children, telling them that they were twins, inspite of Yukio belonging only to the Uchiha clan and Hiyori belonging to the Yamanaka. They loved they childrens equali from the very start. Hiyori was taught by her mother the hiden jutsu of the Yamanaka clan, Shintenshin no Jutsu, proving that she has inherited her mother skills in "mind techniques" as well as her sister. Hiyori joined the academy along with her brother Yukio, being a diligent student most of the time, but having moments she was simply quiting the class or the training because she found them boring, as the hand to hand combats. Hiyori has been fascinated by the genjutsu art as soon as she was taught in the academy about it and spent as much time as she could at the library, reading about it, or questioning her parents at home.With the pass of the time she denied to learn taijutsu, considering this art savage. Under the guidance of her Sensei and with her parents advices, Hiyori graduated the academy one year earlier than her class mates. In the day when she had to go at the academy to give the special exam for her graduation, Hiyori got a little bit late, an unsual thing for her. In the front yard of the academy, she saw a red-haired boy who didn't seem to be much older than her and she believed he was there for the exam to. Gladly that is not the only one being late, Hiyori welcomed the stranger and after telling her name she asked him if he is there for the exams as well. The boy only had time to nodd softly and before replying with a simple "yes", Hiyori has already grabbed his hand, dragging him after her on the halls of the academy, being extremly happy that she could show him where the class is. Arriving there, Hiyori released the boy's hand, made a short bow prepairing herself to welcome her Sensei and appologize for being late, but the teachers ignored her and her Sensei went towards the boy behind her reaching out his hand for a handshake. Her eyes were wide opened. "Oh, Toshio, you're finally here." the Sensei said in his gentle voice before turning towards the others to tell them that the last supervisor has arrived, turning his attention finally towards Hiyori only to send her at her place on the same gentle voice. Hiyori's cheeks were heavily reddened for confusing one of the supervisors with an student. During the entire exam she didn't raise the look from her paper and in the first minutes she was too ashamed to focus on the questions. Anyway, she gratuated with one of the higher grades. After the graduation, Hiyori's parents decided that their daughter is not skilled enough to be part of a team and made her to continue her training at home. Even if the situation was annoying her more than anything else untill that moment, Hiyori couldn't help and had to listen by her parents will. One day, her parents sent her to met her older brothers at the training grounds. They were supposed to meet her there after ending with a job they've provide and help her to improve her taijutsu. Hiyori went pouting towards the training grounds having a book with her as always. On the road she met her brothers, but instead of welcoming them and walk along with them, Hiyori trapped them in a genjutsu and spent her day in a tree, reading her book. After a few hours, the little sly girl went back home telling her parents that she has been waiting for her brothers but they never came. Her tolds were approved by her brothers after some hours when they finally broke the genjutsu and came back home. Hiyori spent her last year working on genjutsu and improving the Mind Body Switch Technique. After some failed tries to teach her taijutsu her parents gave up, being happy that their daughter learned at least the basic moves. Hiyori requested to be allowed to make part of a team and, after days of talking and changing worried looks, her parents finally decided to give her the permision. Hiyori is waiting eagerly to meet her team mates and her Sensei. Personality Hiyori is a kind and secluded 12 years old girl, without being antisocial. The girl has shown an unlimited stubborn, making everything she can to follow her own will. Even if she is the younger of the family's children along with her twin Yukio, Hiyori has never been looking for attention. She've never showed love towards her siblings, yet never been rude or disrespectful with any of them, never answered at the challenges of her older sister. Usually Hiyori is a cheerful girl, being polite and helpful with the ones around her. The little girl got used to sneak outside, spending quite long time alone on the roof of their small house, thinking at her family and at her wishes, at her future. She was loving her parents, her brothers and her only sister, even if she has never told them in words. Being able to realise her weakness and being conscious about her own power, Hiyori gained a lack of trust in herself when her parents didn't allow her to be part of a team, yet with the support of her older sister, who, inspite of teasing her almost all the time, has loved her as much as Hiyori does, always having a piece of advice for her. Being a high-aimed girl, Hiyori was trying to get closer step by step to her dream, to overcome her sister and to became a skilled kunoichi as her mother. Her gentle self was not fitting in with her dream, but anyway, as nothing in life, Hiyori was not expecting for her to be easy.Inheriting some of her father's wisdom and pragmatic approach to life and developing stepwise a mettle alike her mother's, Hiyori became a trustworthy girl. Appearance Hiyori is a mean high girl, she has dark black eyes and shrill, flashy green waist-lenght hair. She is wearing a close-fitting white silk sleevless shirt with a high neck, having a zipper in the middle, accompanied by a dark blue stripe which continues on the bottom of the shirt with detached white arm sleeves, coloured with the same dark blue at the end, along with a greyish-blue slit skirt. The attire is completed by a pair of black shinobi sandals. The long hairstrands of her bang from the left side are caughts with a unique hairpin. Abilities Trademark Technique Genjutsu: Flower Petal Escape Ninjutsu Having troubles at the begining with the ninjutsu, Hiyori has developed her skills during the academy years. Being a clever girl and paying attention at the classes she learned the basic jutsus, taught by everyone, improving this art with the help of her mother, who teached her how to perform the hiden jutsu of the Yamanaka clan, Mind Body Switch Technique. Seemingly, the girl doesn't have a natural affinity for any of the five elements, descovering later that she has a special type of chakra. Fūinjutsu Hiyori has been taught in the academy the basic knowledge of the Fūinjutsu techniques, knowing some extra informations from her father, yet never used this art, considering it hard to perform in battle. Genjutsu The Genjutsu art has been Hiyori's pasion since she've learnt about it the first time in the academy. The girl paid all her attention at it and has spent most of her free time in the library, reading and learning by herself. Possessing a special kind of chakra, namely Yin Release, made the Genjutsu to be her strenght. She was taught by her mother to release and perform even C-rank genjutsus, being warned to used them carefully in battle. Taijutsu Hiyori has refused to learn any taijutsu move at the begining, learning only some basic moves to be able to graduate the academy and to be left alone by her parents. Usually when they were trained into hand to hand combats at the academy, the girl was sneaking out somehow, to avoid the unpleasantly course. Bukijutsu Even if nor this art was very suitable for her, Hiyori tried her best to learn some bukinjutsu techniques, to fill her totaly lack at taijutsu. She was quite good at throwing shurikens and using all kind of bombs and mostly learning how to fight with small weapons. Stats Strength in Techniques Strength in Missions Other Skills Hiyori's self-sown, cagey and stubborn character make her unpredictable in battle. Trivia * Hiyori's favorite food are weet bean soup, chocolate and dango. * She is spending most of her free time in the library, reading all kind of books and scrolls, learning about genjutsu or enjoying a good story. * The name Hiyori means "weather" indicating the changing character of the girl colonthree emoticon * She has a chibi fox which is following her almost anywhere. Creation and Conception "Hiyori is a combination of a sweet chibi girl from an anime with a personality resembling to one of my favorites kunoichi, Hinata" – Iuliana Monica